Freeze
Despite his looks, Freeze is full of hatred, anger, and fury: he knocks every enemy out of his way. Slows all creeps down by 10–19.78%. Role: slowing creeps down Biography ... An icy blast and howling wind met the hunters as they explored the menacing vaults of the mysterious cave. Silver and blue veins wove fascinating patterns across the walls. The brave hunters descended, to scout the depths and discover the cause of the incredible play of light and shadow. But before they went ten steps, their beards were covered with frost, their hands began to stiffen, as they choked on the freezing air. They could push no further, and turned away from the icy depths. But as the hunters emerged from cave, they saw they were no longer alone. A dense ring of ominous strangers surrounded the cave, staring at the hunters, trembling and dressed very strangely for the time of year. But seeing that their guests were not a threat, the brave soldiers sheathed their blades. Later, sitting around the fire and sipping hot tea, the hunters spoke with the commander of the detachment. He was a hard man, but a fair one. He relayed the story of the strange place, and told them what was hidden in the dark depths of the cave. Legend has it that once upon a time long past, the young son of a Lord was imprisoned. All witnesses to these events have long been buried. All that history remembers is that the boy was sentenced to death, and not even his father could save him. But the faithful squire of the young Lord helped him escape, before he was cut down as he delayed his young master’s pursuers. Betrayal and the death of his close friend hardened the heart of the young man. He turned away from his past, and retreated into the depths of Landay's Mountains, where he trained his body and practiced magic forbidden by the superstitions of his people. The fugitive scrounged a meager survival, gratefully receiving food and other necessities from the local residents, and in return he defended the local settlements from robbers and Chud. The mountain people learned to respect the hermit and came to think of him as their patron, despite his cold and arrogant attitude. One day, after the Mist appeared, an unidentified clan of armed men appeared in the settlement. The former Lord hurried to intervene, but he was too late. Not a single soul remained in the settlement; none survived that terrible day. Once again, he had been unable to protect his loved ones. As he looked upon the bodies of the dead, the tears froze in his eyes and his heart grew still. His body stood frozen, and no feeling or emotion clouded his mind. Only one though remained: he would avenge the deaths of his people. The hermit passed into the fog, but lost track of the killers. His thirst for revenge overwhelmed him, and he was thrown into an underground grotto filled with Prime. With icy calm he absorbed this Prime and underwent a great transformation. When he returned to his cave, he created a tomb of ice for his dead people. Prime coursed through the ground among the stalagmites, and its light fell upon the fallen. Their mystic reflections decorated the walls of the cave with those strange patterns that attracted the attention of the hunters. To fulfill his duty to the people of Landay’s Mountains, he returned himself to the mist, Prime raging through his veins. Now he thirsts only for battle. Now a new hero serves the Lords of Praia. And his name is Freeze. ru:Фриз Category:Heroes Category:Rare